AMTV
AMTV (logo styled AMtv) is a television program on MTV in the United States, first aired unofficially as a sneak preview on March 26, 2009, and launched officially on March 30, 2009. MTV is positioning the daily, six-hour program as its primary and only source of music videos and music-related programming. AMTV was scheduled to air Monday through Thursday mornings on MTV (and MTV2) from 3 a.m. until 9 a.m. Eastern time (Friday from 3:00 am to 6:00 am) but as of sometime in December 2009 the AMTV video block started to air from 3AM to 8AM Background AMTV signals the newest return of music programming on MTV. The channel had gone without any music video programming during the first few months of 2009, after it ceased broadcasting FNMTV, a similar Friday night themed block that consisted of short clips of music videos. The cancellation of MTV's flagship music program, Total Request Live, in November 2008 was also seen as the end of an era for MTV, leading critics to insist MTV's music brand is "irrelevant" and to conclude that the Internet has replaced television as the preferred medium for watching music videos. Format overview Throughout its six hours each morning, AMTV combines music videos with news updates, interviews, and live music performances.1 AMTV features many full-length music videos, including some older videos, in a segment called "Throwback". During the program, the channel promotes related features on its music-based web site, MTVMusic.com. MTV has resurrected its Unplugged series by airing individual acoustic performances during prime time hours, then placing the full episode on MTV.com and also playing many of the performances during AMTV over the next few days. MTV has also referred to AMTV as a "laboratory for advertising partnerships," meaning that an individual company could be the sole sponsor of the program on specific mornings, inserting its brand into the program in ways other than traditional TV commercials. As of August 18, AMTV began airing weather. At some point, AMTV added a top 10 countdown that started to air in the 8AM hour. The countdown ceased sometime in December 2009 but returned in its new 7AM time slot on January 6, 2010. AMTV's schedule has changed a number of times throughout 2012 and more recently ended at 8AM ET and excluded Monday airings. From 4/16/12, the Monday block returned and videos now go to 9AM ET again. The 8AM ET hour continues to come and go since April 2012, but notably (since sometime in 2011) are the main stay playlists that make up AMTV. These playlist are the most common on AMTV and each last an hour without any specific order in which they air: Clubland, Fiercest Females, Killer Collaborations, Sucker Free Playlist, Morning Jams, Wake and Shake. Specialty playlists appear from time to time to support upcoming programming such as new programming and upcoming award shows. As of January 2013, the order of programming is: 3AM ET Clubland, 4AM Rise and Grind, 5AM Killer Collaborations, 6AM MTV Jams, 7AM Wake and Shake, 8AM various programs. Previous programming blocks for AMTV change frequently by MTV, all announced only via their schedule. Airing of AMTV sometimes excludes Mondays and Tuesdays now, and as of 9/16/13, all AMTV blocks are now sub-titled as Buzzworthy. 9/30/13 and beyond will see AMTV programming blocked-in as Music Feed, per MTV.com. AMTV2 Sister network MTV2 debuted a similar program known as "AMTV2" AMTV2 first ran from 3AM-9AM Mondays-Thursdays. In the 8AM hour, AMTV2 previously ran a top 10 countdown much like AMTV does in the 7AM hour. These videos were limited to hip hop and rock genres. As of 3/16/10, encore episodes of Sucker Free Daily aired at 8:30AM ET/PT, ending the top 10 countdown for that week. The top 10 has not returned in the final hour (8AM ET/PT) after Sucker Free Daily was moved to 7:30AM ET/PT. As of the week of 1/17/11, AMTV2 ended at 7:30AM ET/PT and no longer resumed at 8AM ET/PT after Sucker Free Daily. The 8AM hour was sometimes used to air music specials such as Unplugged, World Stage, or other music related series. At some point in early 2011, AMTV2's graphics changed to reflect the new name Morning Music Buzz, though the AMTV2 graphic "bug" remains on the screen. This block airs Mondays 3AM-8AM ET/PT, Tuesdays-Thursdays 3AM-8AM and Fridays 3AM-6AM ET/PT. On 2/12/12, AMTV2 aired Sunday from 8AM-9AM, its only weekend airing. The hour block was dedicated to Whitney Houston videos, which came a day after the news broke of her sudden death. Earlier in the morning on 2/12/12, from 2AM-3AM ET, an hour long music block of Whitney Houston videos aired as well, which cut into the first hour of a re-airing of the film Bride of Chucky. Category:MTV Original Series Category:MTV Shows Category:Current MTV Shows